A talk
by padmeamihoodaha
Summary: Padme and Anakin have been in a relationship for a long time now, and not only are they starting to feel guilty but Obi wan is getting suspicious. He notices Anakin's liking to Padme and finds he's ready for "a talk" that will give him permission to express his feelings and help him with the stress of war


Anakin was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple next to Obi Wan, discussing the current war. They both had gotten back from fighting in the outer rim for three months and just finished a council meeting. "Well you have done a great job all in all my young Jedi Knight." Obi wan commented, giving him a supportive pat on the back. Anakin smiled. He enjoyed being complimented from his master and took it heart. Only so often did he get these acknowledgements.

"Thank you master, though I wouldn't take all the credit. Without you I couldn't have done my best, as always." He responded. "Well Anakin that's all part of my job, to teach you, and help you be the best you can be." Obi wan said flatly. Anakin smiled.

"So what are you doing this break master?" Anakin was curious, he never really saw his master out on break. He usually spent his time home with Padme and rested. He only went out briefly to dinner, meet a few friends or go to the temple.

"Well to be honest I don't know yet, do you mind if I stop near your house tomorrow, I want to talk to you about something." Obi wan asked.

"Uh, sure of course, but what is it about?" Anakin always being an impatient excited boy.

"Oh nothing big, just some advice that's all. I'll be there at noon." Obi wan was now heading towards a taxi outside, Anakin wondering where he was going.

"See you later master" Anakin waved, and Obi wan disappeared into the car going off to an unknown destination. Anakin sighed and took a speeder to Padme's apartment, shaking with excitement.

He and Padme have been married for a long time, keeping it secret. They kept putting off how to tell everyone, and the day Anakin would have to confess his love for Padme. Not only him but her as well, if someone from the senate found out one day and her reputation would be ruined the next. Either that or she would have to find some way of confessing with out starting trouble. Anakin shook the thought out of his head once he came in sight of the apartment. He jumped right out of the car to find Padme sprinting towards him in her very skimpy nightgown.

She jumped up on his shoulders and he grabbed her tightly keeping her in the air. He had the largest smile as he dug his face into her hair and the crook of her neck. Padme grabbed also clutched his hair and was giggling with joy. Those refreshing moments were indescribable to him. Coming back from the uncomfortable lonely nights of war with only his dreams to remind him of her. Realizing she was actually standing there in front of him for that one moment was the happiest most joyus feeling.

He dropped her down and they gave each other a hungry passion filled kiss that he'd been anticipating from the moment he left. After a few seconds they broke away smiling breathing heavily with excitement and gaining their breath from that kiss.

"Ani I missed you so much" She said staring at him in her own amazement.

"I missed you too" He pulled her in for another kiss this time moving his hands around, feeling her curves he had already memorized, realizing she was wearing something he would enjoy.

"What's this?" He asked mischievously lifting it up the side a few inches just to get the side of her bottom, feeling around he realized she wasn't wearing much underneath.

She smiled at him with a look that got him really anxious.

"You'll see in a few minutes…" she said playing with his hair teasingly. He swooped her up by the legs getting a squeal and walked into the apartment. Before he entered he looked behind him to see if anyone saw them.

He dropped her right on the bed and gave her a kiss before pulling up, "I'll be a second" and he pointed to the bathroom. She bit her lip teasingly and nodded.

Anakin went in to freshen up, wash his face, shave, brush his teeth fix his hair a bit and he found his sleep paints on the towel rack. _I love you Padme… _he smiled at her thoughtfulness and changed out of his Jedi attire.

He slowly walked back into their room and turned the corner slightly and found Padme with her nightgown off, wearing a bra that pushed up her cleavage and underwear that barley covered her bottom.

Anakin couldn't catch his breath.

He just smiled and she walked up to him placing a single hand on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much Ani…" she said acting sad. Anakin put a hand on her hip slowly rubbing the small of her back. "I missed you too…" He said a little sad at the memory of his lonely nights. "You know those fantasies that you say you have?" she looked up now rubbing his neck and head. He smiled curiously "yeah?" he asked. "Well, you see I've been… Getting them too, I guess" she was playing shy and innocent, yet a naughty look in her eyes that Anakin could sense. She started rubbing his chest now. "L-like what?" he managed to say. "Oh, you pulling my hair, saying my name, and…" She tugged at his waistband a few times and pulled at her hair. That was it and he practically tackled her on the bed, kissing her viciously, already tugging at the few pieces of material covering her. He attacked her neck moving down and unclasped her bra enjoying that too, leaving marks everywhere, claiming her. She did the same scratching his back and almost nipping his shoulder in need.

"Wait" she said pushing him up a couple of times to finally get him off her neck.  
"What?" he said annoyed, clutching her arms with irritation. Anakin always got cranky when anyone interrupted him and his moments with Padme, even herself. Once C3PO had kept interrupting them constantly announcing Anakin's missed calls from the council. Padme had to hold him down from ripping his circuits out.

"Have you told Obi wan yet?"

"About what?" he said, his anticipation rising.

"You know what I mean" she said with a stern look.

"Do we have to discuss this now" he said voice raising. He leaned back in without permission but she stopped him.

"Yes" She said sitting up. He sat up too, furious.

"Why? You've never mentioned this before!" he was angry.

"I don't feel comfortable that our closest friend doesn't know about us" she fussed. They both agreed on keeping it secret, but while Anakin was gone she started to feel guilty. He was one of her closest friends, and practically his father. Even Dorme had a little crush on him.  
"And now you choose to discuss this? Of all times Padme!"

"I just can't, its been eating away at me since you left. It makes me feel more and more uncomfortable doing this without him knowing…"

"So you decide to walk up to me half naked getting all excited and then just stop right in the middle of it for this?" he yelled. Anakin always took these things way too seriously.

"Just tell him" she said finally.

"But it's against the Jedi code! I can't tell him! We've been over this before!" now he was up and moving.

"Ani calm down" she said sitting on the bed hair messed up and crossed arms covering her chest.

"No you calm down! You decided to ruin the moment and bring this up! I can't tell him and that's that!" he sat on the side on the bed breathing with frustration.

"Ani…" Padme crawled up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder seductively. She began massaging his tense muscles.

"Don't do that" he said nudging her off. He was still mad and like a little kid, wanted her to feel guilty for what she did.

"Ani don't do this…" She moved up with her bare chest on his back, her hand roaming his, and slowly kissing is neck. He couldn't help but lean back a little.  
"Look you know it doesn't feel right-" kissing his neck-"And you know, I know. I mean I felt terrible the whole time you were gone" and continued. "Yeah I could sort of tell something was off." He sighed taking in her soft kisses.

"Exactly so, can you please tell him" she was begging, but teasing him at the same time.

"I don't know …" He started closing his eyes and turning to her, she kept her face on his but not kissing yet. He could go from an angry killing machine, to a seduced husband.

"Think about it, how can we live our entire lives and not tell one soul, why not tell our best friend?" she purposely asked during at these times, when he needed her most and wanted her most. As strong and powerful Anakin was, Padme knew how to manipulate her Anakin.

Anakin took it to very little consideration, but he still agreed with some of it. After all he was lost in the illusion of her teasing.

"I-I…" he mumbled.

She gave the quietest, sexiest whisper she could muster, her face less than a millimeter away from his and breathed a warm seductive breath on his ear that sent chill down his spine.

"Please."

"Fine!" He grabbed her and ravished her viscously thoughout the night…

A few hours later…

"Ani yes! Please! Ani!" He was almost there when he heard a buzz. He put his hand over her mouth forming a gentle _shhhh _sign but still annoyed with the stupid call. His holo on the floor had answered a call that was connecting. He grabbed the holo on the floor and put it on the nightstand. Not exiting her body, he whispered "It's Obi wan." She shut up and pulled a pillow over her head. It connected and answered

"Hello?" he was breathing rather heavily considering they both were just about at the climax.

"Anakin, I wanted to clarify the time I would visit tomorrow" Obi wan had a smirk on his face that Anakin wasn't sure about.

"Uh what ever time works for you master?" he said as normally as he could. Padme was now moving her hand down, keeping both of them excited.

"Well I was thinking around noon, where are you staying anyway?" he questioned.

"Uh right now I'm uh at the senator's apartment…" he stammered. He suddenly felt a smack on he back that caused him to wince.

"The senator's? What ever for?" Anakin squeezed her to the point of pain in return for giving him smack, the pain caused her to wriggle.

"Uh well I had no place to stay this week, but senator Amidala offered me as her guest, we had to catch up on some things anyway." He covered and felt her tension ease.

"Oh well than" he stiffened. "Are you not sleeping well? you look quite uncomfortable," He noticed he was sweating and breathing rather heavily, also laying on top of Padme who wasn't necessarily flat, causing him to be in a slanted position.

"Uh well you know master, sometimes I like sleeping on pillows" he assured.

"Ah yes" obi wan said not really buying it, but felt the boy needed to get back to rest, or whatever it was he was doing.  
"Well goodnight Anakin, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"See you master" and before Obi Wan could say anything he shut it off and took off the pillows Padme gasping for air and looked at him annoyed.

"I can't b-believe you d-did that, almost-" she moaned loudly-"Gave us away"

"Well isn't that what you wanted? And you try lying to your master in a time like this" and with that he finished her off hard and she practically screamed. The waiting made her anxious.

He woke up the next morning with Padme sound asleep on top of him, hands supporting her head on his chest and nose nuzzled under the blankets, and his big arms around her. He looked at the clock and it was almost noon, he suddenly remembered they stayed up until 4:00 A.M. He tapped Padme softly

"Padme, Padme…." He cooed. She pretended she was still asleep but couldn't help the smile on her face. She wanted to stay there and hear his deep voice against his chest, his heart beating, and his arms covering her.

"Padme its almost noon, Obi wan likes to arrive early when he's not dealing with Jedi business…" She shifted a little not caring about anything. So he had to roll her off of him as he put his sleep pants on. She turned back over annoyed making a sort of pouting sound. "Dorme is here already," and then she was up out of bed running to the bathroom naked. He managed to stop her and give her a kiss before she escaped.

He changed into his normal Jedi apperal as if he were normally visiting anyone. Then he tried opening the bathroom but it was locked. He knocked gently, "Padme I need to get in there" he said. "I'm a bit busy but ok" she had a robe around her and was halfway done doing her hair in a decorative bun. He grabbed her toothbrush and toothed paste, but she stopped him. "What are you doing there mister?"

He chuckled a little, "Borrowing your tooth brush" And he continued the method.

"Um no you can't" she said attempting to take it, but he held it up far beyond her reach.

"Why not?" he teased.

"Well that's my brush and I don't like sharing it." Anakin knew how much Padme cared for her teeth, how she flossed after every meal, brushed every time she was home, using teeth whitening strips even though her teeth were white enough.

"So you can let me practically lick the whole insides of your mouth but you won't let me touch your tooth brush?" he amused.

"Well that's different, we're talking about the dirt on your mouth compared to mine." She reasoned

"Well you can check my mouth to see if it's worthy of your precious toothbrush." He mockingly displayed his teeth but she quickly responded "Not good enough"

"Why who would be good enough hm?"

"No one" and with that she leaped on him trying to climb her way to the toothbrush. While they were laughing Anakin stopped, for there was a knock on the door and a presence felt.

"Oh hello Master Obi wan"

"So nice to see you Dorme, I'm expecting Anakin"

"Well just take a seat right there and he'll be out soon"

They both froze as she fixed up his hair

"Go I'll be out in a second" they spoke in whisper

"Your hair isn't even done"

"It will be just go"

"What do I say when-" he was cut off by a kiss.

"Go now" and she opened the door and pushed him out locking the bathroom. He slowly walked into the sitting room..

"Hello master" he said nervously.  
"Anakin, how's your stay going?"

"It's fine master thank you" he was acting normal now trying to wipe off the smile Padme gave him.

"I was wondering –"

"Hello master Kenobi" she had her politician face on but still a friendly smile, fully dressed, hair done perfectly.

"Padme how nice of you to let Anakin stay, I bet he's been causing trouble" Obi wan chuckled, reminiscing all the memories of Anakin as a youngling.

"Oh he's fine, we're just catching up on some things since he dropped me off at Naboo, I thought I would let him stay for a bit." She smiled at Anakin and he smiled back, acting as if they were friends. Anakin couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well senator Amidala I hope you wouldn't mind if I stole him for an hour or so?" he asked.

"Of course not, I'll see you at dinner Ani-Anakin" she covered.

"See you then senator" he nodded.

"See you then" and when obi wan wasn't looking she winked. He smiled huskily back at her.

"Well how nice of her" Obi wan sighed in the elevator.

"Yes, now master can you tell me what it was you were talking about?"

Obi wan laughed "well many things but we'll get to that stuff later"

They took a speeder around and Obi wan drove this time, and he drove to a bar.

Anakin never really drank, if he was invited he would have some here or there, but he never really understood what the big fuss was about.

They sat down at a table and Obi wan ordered Anakin a drink, Anakin a little confused.

"Anakin I brought you here because I've noticed something and I want to bring it to your attention. That you obviously haven't learned before." Obi wan finally said. Anakin now interested of what this could ever be, Obi wan even said he taught Anakin all of his knowledge already. "What is it master?" he asked.

"Well I've noticed how you look at Padme…" _Oh no…_ Anakin thought.

"And I can sense your feelings as well, as hers." Anakin picked his head up trying to sound surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yes, but I can also sense the confusion in you too, I know you have feelings for her, and even though you are a Jedi. That is why I'm here to tell you how to deal with this." Anakin stood upright with his listening face on, curious to see what Obi wan would say about the matter. After all he was 18 and most people had this sort of talk when they were 12 or 13.

"Attachment is forbidden, compassion, is not." After Anakin's smart words to Padme, but Obi wan didn't seem like he was to talk about _unconditional love._

"Let's face it, men are meant to love women and that's how it is, but being a Jedi, takes skill. You must fight your feelings sometimes, but that doesn't mean a man can't enjoy himself with a woman." Anakin was curious to see where this was leading.

" Being a Jedi is a very attractive to woman, and they will be willing to love you. Men need to be able to love, otherwise its just not natural, so if you would ever like to have those relations with a girl you may" Anakin was confused now.

"Master you said yourself that I was never aloud to do those things, that I could easily become a father and I would be kicked out of the Jedi order."

"When did I say that?"

"When I was 9"

"Well that explains that, now I'm permitting you to do so." He declared

"To be a father?"

"No the other thing"

"But what if I really like the girl?" he asked

"Than don't do it with someone you'll get attached to." He said flatly.

"So your telling me to basically go with a prostitute?'

"No not at all, an old friend, possibly. Someone like that, I don't know."

"Well give me an example of your affairs than" Anakin was pushing.

"Me?" Obi wan questioned surprised.

"Yeah"

"Well that's private" he said crossing his arms sipping his drink.

"Really?"

"Really. End of conversation."

"Hmph" Anakin pouted.

"All I'm saying is for you to go and have some fun, that's all"

"So sex is just fun to the Jedi?"

"Don't think of it like that, just go out and enjoy yourself."

"What if I get someone pregnant? Has that ever happened before?"

"You don't have to do this Anakin, if you're that concerned."

"Fine, I'll see you later than" he said walking off.

"Ok than" Obi wan said giving up.

Anakin wasn't to crazy about the Jedi's opinion, he was waiting for Obi wan to say or give out some loophole so it was ok for him and Padme to be together. Almost like a Jedi-fied relationship. But no, he just got sex for fun.

Anakin got home and was greeted by C3P0 but Anakin just went into the bedroom and sprawled out on the bed. Eventually the darkness took over.

He woke up to a smaller someone rattling with his utility belt, cursing at it. He immeadietly jumped up on the floor pulling out his light saber. All he found was little Padme laughing that fun laugh, he also found himself with only his soft thin undershirt on. He turned off he light saber smiling a huge smile and tackled her the bed, pinning her arms, laughing.

"Why were you touching my utility belt?" he said accusingly as if she were an intruder, kidding the whole time. "I was trying to help you get in your pajamas" she said giggly. "Are you trying to get me naked all for yourself?" he asked jokingly. "Yes Anakin yes I am" she giggled sarcastically. "You're a deep sleeper too, I got everything off and on but, I just couldn't get this utility belt off of you" she said fiddling with it under him. He smiled at her struggle. "Well there's a special way of taking it off, so our enemies don't steal it in we're sleeping…" he said. With that he turned over on his back, Padme watching him on her side. A turn of a view nobs and a click of a few switches, and the belt opened. Padme grabbed it looking all over it. "What's this?'

"That's the light saber pocket" he scooted closer

"What's that?"

"That's the rope hook" he put a hand on her hip

"What's that?"

"A tracking device" he put his head in the crook of her neck.

She leaned to him and gave him a kiss.

"Any other questions?" he said impatiently. She attacked him on the bed in a viscous kiss and flung the belt on the floor, she heard a beep from the belt that Anakin didn't, but shrugged it off.

"Anakin, oh Anakin, Annnnnni, mmph" she moaned as they both rocked the bed, it was later in the evening. A few seconds later it escalated to "Yes! Anakin oh yes! Ugh Please!" she screamed. They heard footsteps in the sitting room. "Anakin!" was her final scream until he stopped and she turned at him annoyed, sweating, almost there, so close, and furious. They heard a knock on the door. "Anakin?" and he froze at the voice of the knight's master. He pulled out of her and threw his sleep pants on, Padme furious at Obi wan for interrupting at what was probably the worst time to be interrupted, once again. Anakin rushed out of the room.

"Good evening master" Anakin said shutting the door behind him.

"Anakin you buzzed me, on the intercom?" Padme listened through the door and realized that when she threw his belt, that beep must have been the dial. Anakin also figured out when Padme threw his belt it must have hit a button or something.

"May I ask what your doing in there?" Obi wan said peeking through the door to find ruffled sheets, and what looked like the shape of a human under them. Also suspicious of Anakin wearing no shirt and the ends of his curly hair dripping with sweat.

"Well I-" and he stopped remembering their 'talk'. Anakin didn't have to lie. Or he didn't have to tell a complete lie…

"I'm just relaxing with Padme master, like your said, having some fun." He said proudly looking in the room at Padme who was sitting up now.

"Really?" Obi wan looked shocked.

"Why does that surprise you? After all you said?" Anakin was having fun with this.

"No I just never thought it would happen with senator Amidala, you two are close friends. I didn't know you would take to this quickly…"

"Well you basically suggested her"

"I just noticed you staring at her that way that's all"

"Well I don't want to just go with someone I don't like, I find Padme very _very _attractive." Anakin emphasized, happy to get his feelings out there to Obi wan.

"Well I'm glad you two get a long that way, I guess"

"Why _I guess_" Anakin was enjoying his master being wrong about him.

"Nothing like I said I just wasn't expecting this that's all" he said putting his hands up. Anakin was a little offended by his master thinking so little of him, I mean sure Anakin had never been in a relationship, but he was a Jedi Knight. He never knew about this stuff, nor did he consider it because his eyes were set on Padme. Obi wan could tell he was offended.

"Well than why don't you come right in" He pushed Obi wan right in. Anakin was getting carried away with his anger. Again.

Padme took a large gulp, trying to act natural.

"Anakin this is ubsurd"

"What's ubsurd? That I'm actually having sex?! With the girl I love and have had dreams about over and over?!"

"Anakin this is going too far, I am sorry to invade your privacy senator Amidala" Padme was sitting on the bed covered up.

"You can go, but just get a good look at what's going on here! 'Cause I am a Jedi! I need my fun!" And Obi wan rushed out pulling Anakin with him.

"Are you mad?" Obi wan said.

"No! You are! I'm eighteen and been have been wanting to be with Padme since I was 9! You don't think I could make it with her?" Anakin was taking this the wrong way of course.

"Anakin I never meant it that way I'm just saying I never really expected this to happen in only 3 hours of parting! And you invaded Padme's privacy like that"

"I just can't believe you think so little of me"

"Anakin you're 18 I knew about your impatience with this stuff I've trained you since you were 9, I mean no offence"

"Yes you do" he said trying making him guilty. Again.

"No I don't Anakin we have been over this," now they were back to the father son sort of argument.  
Anakin sighed, and decided to feel tired rather than angry. Changing his mood like a teenager.

"Alright fine, just let me sleep"

"Think about it Anakin"

"Alright no more lectures I get it"

"Goodnight Anakin"

"Bye" Anakin shut the door behind him returning to Padme.

Padme was walking out of the closet tying her robe.

"I can not believe you" she said angry.

"What? He doesn't think I can go out and have sex, I saw it in him when I was talking. Talking to me like a baby, as if I've never had any relation with anyone and I would be a virgin my whole life!" Anakin was now pacing.

"Well being a Jedi you kind of have to!'

"I just wanted to prove to him that I'm not a baby anymore"

"Well you didn't have to prove it to him by bringing him in here while I was naked! I thought you said you wanted no one seeing you but me!"

"You had the covers over you!"

"So!? Anakin I was naked!"

"He's Obi wan!"

"Does that give him any permission to walk in here and see me like this?!"

"Just calm down!"

"No you calm down!"

Anakin stormed out of the bedroom into the sitting room.

"Don't bother coming back in here!" Padme slammed the door

He sat there thinking about what just happened, he didn't care he was just angry. He layed on the couch and fell asleep.

He woke up face down on the floor next to the couch. He saw a girl in a white dress placing a tray of breakfast on the table. He looked up and saw Dorme.  
"Good Morning Anakin" she said kindly.

"Uh good morning" he said sitting up.

"Sleep well?" she asked while setting the tray.

"I don't think so" he said wincing at his back pain.

"Does your back hurt?"

"Yeah a little"

"One moment" and she came back with a heating pad. She put the heating pad on his shoulder blade where he had been rubbing it.

"Thanks Dorme" he said sitting back relaxing.

"Your welcome, tell me if you need anything else for your back" she said sweetly.

"K" and he started eating his cereal glancing at the newspaper. After he went to go brush his teeth, but he stopped at the knob and he sighed, remembering what happened last night.

"Dorme?"

"Yes Anakin?" she said in the kitchen.

"Can you get my tooth brush in the bathroom Padme is shunning me again" he said half jokingly.

"Of course" she nodded with a smile walking over.

She peeked in and silently walked to the bathroom. She came out with toothbrush toothpaste and wash towel.

"Thanks Dorme you're the best"

"Your very welcome, now you'll have to wash your teeth in the kitchen, come on" Anakin felt like he was being babied, but he didn't mind. At least not this way.

Dorme set up the sink and he began brushing his teeth. When he was done he asked "Was Padme asleep?"

"Yes" she said rearranging the pillows Anakin slept on. Anakin put a smirk on his face. He walked over to their bedroom door and thanked Dorme before he entered. He noticed a mark on her neck that looked a lot like the ones he gave Padme.  
"Um Dorme?'

"Yes?"

"You ok? You got something right there" he pointed to the spot it was on her neck but used his as an example.

She had a lying look on her face but covered it up best she could "Oh I'm sure its nothing"

"Did you hit yourself?"  
"No"

"Than what happened" he said stepping closer. He only pressed these questions because it looked like a someone really sucked on her neck hard, leaving that mark.

"Nothing" she said looking away covering it up.

"I'll find out later…" he said smiling.

Anakin crawled onto the bed and went behind Padme. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. He realized she had taken a shower and changed back into her nightgown last night.

Padme sighed as she felt his presence and snuggled back into him. "I'm sorry Padme" he finally said. "I know" she replied with a little smile. "I just got mad that my master thought so little of me after spending almost all my life with him."

"Mhm" she simply said. "I don't know my anger just took over there" he confessed.

"Mhm" she said again. "What do I need to do to have you forgive me?"

"Just kiss me already" she smiled. She rolled over and he got on top of her kissing her happily. "You already brushed your teeth?" he could taste the mint on her teeth. "Yeah of course" she said. "It actually taste quite good" and he attacked her mouth and had his tongue attack her teeth, licking off the minty scent. She giggle and turned up. "Stop your getting me teeth dirty" She laughed. "Really? So maybe I just might have to move" and he started to do the same to her tongue. She laughed but he pulled away for a second. "Wait." He said. "Hold on" and he began to kiss her neck, outlining it with his tongue. "Ani this really isn't'-t the t-time" she said shivering. He began sucking on her flesh, the same spot where dorme had hers, trying to leave a mark. He got up to see his claim and found the same mark on Padme as on Dorme. He got even more suspicious.


End file.
